The Witness
by CherubTenshi
Summary: One night, downtown Tokyo, a prostitute witnesses a crime. Who will protect her? Li Syaoron, a FBI agent from America, is on the case! R&R! (I suck at summaries!)
1. The Crime

A/N: Hi all! Cher here! This is my second fanfic, and I'm pleased with how well my first story did (I'm not even halfway done with my first fanfiction and here I am writing another one!). I'm hoping this will do just as good, or heck, even better! So please read, review, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura equals CLAMP!  
  
(And that was my disclaimer for the entire story!!)  
  
Okay, are you ready for the action/adventure/romance/humor? (Nod your heads!) Okay then!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(Unknown POV)  
  
Downtown, Tokyo, there I was, minding my own business, asking guys off the street if they'd want a night of pleasure for only ten bucks... and provided a place to sleep at night. Unfortunately, all the people I asked turned me down, though I can't understand why! I'm irresistible! That's right! I'm your classic ten-dollar whore!  
  
I enter an all-night diner, hoping to find at least one guy who couldn't refuse me! I didn't last five minutes in there; I was kicked out for touching the manager inappropriately. He said something about a wife and two kids... or something! The moment I step out of that diner, it begins to rain! Just my luck, right? To keep from getting wet, I run towards an alleyway and sit next to a smelly homeless guy. You think that's bad? Wait until you hear what happens next!  
  
So there I am, conversing with an old grotesque homeless man, when suddenly, a shiny black vehicle stops in front of us! A tall, dark, and handsome stranger steps out from the automobile with an umbrella in hand. Maybe he'd like some company for the evening! Well, it turns out he was meeting some chubby British guy there. I overheard the strangest conversation, however.  
  
"I didn't think you'd show, Hiira!" The Englishman replied, pulling the umbrella over his head. 'Hiira!' I thought to myself. 'That's his name? What a gorgeous name!'  
  
"You thought wrong." Hiira replied coolly.  
  
"Where is my money?"  
  
"You know, three days isn't long enough for me to bag five million." Hiira said, looking at the homeless man. He hadn't even noticed I was there! Rude!... wait? Did he just mention something about five million dollars?!  
  
"That's no excuse!! You said you'd have it by this evening, and I want it! So where is it? Where is my Goddamn money??" The Englishman demanded.  
  
"I... okay, I don't have it yet, but I will!"  
  
"Really." The obese man crossed his chubby arms. "It sure doesn't look like you'd have five million dollars! You with your designer clothes and new car... oh no, of course you don't have five million!" It didn't occur to me until a little later that the Englishman was being sarcastic.  
  
"I only have half! But I swear I'll bring the rest tomorrow!" Hiira promised.  
  
"Well! Let me have it!" The massive man ordered.  
  
"As you wish." Hiira dropped his umbrella and pulled out a gun from his trench coat. He fired into the Englishman's chest. Suddenly, the homeless guy next to me jumped up and pulled out a gun. "Freeze, Hiira! You're under arrest!" 'Well whaddaya know?' I thought to myself. The smelly homeless guy was in fact an undercover agent! By the time the undercover agent aimed his gun at HIira, he had already been shot in the chest. There was no one left... except me!  
  
The man named Hiira approached me, but I dashed out of the alleyway and into the pouring rain. He followed close behind, probably because I was wearing stilettos! "Damn shoes!" I pulled off my shoes and ran barefoot on the gravel. It hurt like hell, but it was better than being killed by a psycho! 'Hiira??' I thought to myself once more. 'What kind of name is that??'  
  
Well, to make a long story short, I got away from the bastard and I hadn't seen him ever since, well, probably because I was in hiding ever since that night! It wasn't until the next day I realized I witnessed a crime!! A man murdered two people...  
  
... and I could be next!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Short first chapter? I know! I just wanna see how people react to this story, and if I get negative reviews, I'll stop it before it starts! Yes, yes, an "unknown POV", but ya'll probably know who's POV it was! Well, gotta go!! Please review!!  
  
-Cher 


	2. The Agents

A/N: I know you all are anxious to find out what happens (Haha! Yea right!), so here's the second chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*Federal Bureau of Investigation Headquarters*  
  
"Agent Li! Report to my office immediately!"  
  
A handsome Asian man with untamed chestnut hair walked through the Federal Bureau of Investigation building. He knocked on the door of Agent Craig Yorke, his boss. "Come in!" Yorke replied. Li opened the door and stood before his boss.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Li said in perfect English dialect.  
  
"Have a seat, I'll be with you one moment." A slightly chubby man said as he grabbed his paperwork off his desk. He stacked his papers on his desk and faced Li. "I've a proposition for you. I want you on a specific case-"  
  
"Yorke," Agent Li raised a brow. "If you've forgotten, I've already been assigned to the Stevenson-Brooks case."  
  
"That's true, Li, but your expertise is required on this new case-"  
  
"The case in which you have yet to explain-" Li interrupted.  
  
"-Which I will explain to you if you'll agree to cooperate. What do you say? Will you accept?" Yorke asked as he handed Agent Li his paperwork for the new case. At first, the Asian agent paused and thought for a while, but at last, he extended his arms and took hold of the paperwork.  
  
"I'm listening," was Li's reply.  
  
"Good! I've got you on board." Yorke looked at the paperwork. "You're going back home to Japan-"  
  
Agent Li crossed his arms. "I'm Chinese."  
  
"Of course you are." His boss said without looking up from his paperwork. "You're meeting another Agent there. His name is Hiiragizawa Eriol, and he will meet you at the airport when you arrive."  
  
"You have yet to explain the case I've been assigned to." Li said.  
  
"Oh yes. If you open your folder, you will find a copy of a Japanese Newspaper. The front page headline reads 'Two Men Found Dead'."  
  
"That's it??" Li said in a rage, standing from his seat. "I'm giving up the case I've worked on for half a year because two people died? Why call the FBI just for that??"  
  
"Sit down, Li, and listen!" Yorke demanded, and Li did as he was told. "There's more to it than that. Timothy Watson, one of the wealthiest persons in England, was one of the two found dead that night and we have no idea why!"  
  
"Well, sir, he was a rich man!" Li said matter-of-factly.  
  
"They didn't kill him for his money, if that's what you're getting at!! My gut tells me there's more than meets the eye."  
  
"Maybe your gut's telling you you're hungry," Li mumbled.  
  
"Don't think I didn't hear that!" Yorke snapped. "Now look, I wasn't gonna tell you now, but this assignment could earn you a promotion."  
  
"Meaning?" Li asked, leaning forward.  
  
"Meaning," Yorke leaned forward on his desk and grinned. "If you crack this case, you can be the boss of some back-talking jerk, too."  
  
Agent Li stood up from his seat. "I still don't see why I should go."  
  
"It's simple, Li Syaoron! You're Japanese-"  
  
"As I said before, I'm Chinese-" Li growled.  
  
"Well, you're Asian, and it would seem less suspicious if an Asian agent were there! Besides, I've read your profile and you've studied the Japanese language! You're perfect!"  
  
Syaoron opened the door to the office. "I'll think about it, sir."  
  
*Syaoron's Apartment*  
  
Li Syaoron entered his home. He threw his jacket on the couch and undid his tie. He went inside the kitchen and opened a can of Spaghetti-o's and dumped them in a pan. Syaoron looked around his messy living area and sighed. "Look at me!" Syaoron sighed. "I could really use that promotion."  
  
He grabbed the phone on the kitchen counter and dialed a few numbers. "Yorke? It's Agent Li. I've considered your proposal... yes... and I think I can pull it off."  
  
*Days Later at the FBI Headquarters*  
  
"Agent Li, you know your assignment, do you not?" Yorke asked. Syaoron rolled his eyes. "For the fifth time, yes! I arrive in Japan, meet Hiiragizawa Eriol at the airport, and from there, he'll take me to a Classified Japanese Government Base and I will learn more about this case. I'll solve it, come back home, and get my promotion. Satisfied?"  
  
"Fine. You're dismissed. And remember, I want a monthly report on this case!" Yorke ordered sharply.  
  
"Up yours!" Syaoron muttered as he walked out of the office.  
  
"I heard that!" Yorke snapped.  
  
*The Next Morning*  
  
Syaoron arrived in Japan at 9:43 AM the next day. He grabbed a photograph from his back pocket. It was a picture of Hiiragizawa Eriol. Syaoron waited in the lobby for his arrival, and five minutes later, a man with azure eyes stood before him. "Agent Li Syaoron, I presume? Please follow me." The man turned around and headed towards the exit.  
  
Syaoron followed after him. "Are you Hiiragizawa Eriol?" He asked in perfect Japanese.  
  
"Please, call me Eriol."  
  
Eriol and Syaoron walked outside and found a limousine waiting for them. There were reporters and paparazzi everywhere.  
  
"Agent Hiiragizawa, is it true this man was sent from America to solve this case?"  
  
"Hiiragizawa, answer me this: Are the Japanese Government that desperate by bringing in a Federal Agent from America to solve the murder of Timothy Watson and a fellow undercover Agent?"  
  
Eriol opened the car door and let Syaoron go inside first. Eriol turned to the reporters and flashed a smile. "No comments. Thank you!" Soon they were on the road.  
  
"Care for something to drink? Coffee, scotch?" Eriol asked. Syaoron shook his head as he looked out the window. "Very well," Eriol poured himself a glass of champagne. "I do apologize for the media. Word got out we were taking in an American Agent to help with this case." Syaoron opened his mouth to say something, but Eriol interrupted. "If you have any questions, please save them until we arrive at our destination."  
  
*Japanese Administrational Base*  
  
The door to the parked limousine opened, and Eriol and Syaoron climbed out. "We're here." Eriol declared. "Stick with me and we won't have any problems." Eriol walked towards the front entrance where two guards stood watch. "At ease, men!" Eriol said. The two men let him and Syaoron pass. To their right were two offices. To their left was one elevator. Syaoron frowned and whispered to Eriol, "This is a one story building! Where does this elevator go?"  
  
Eriol ignored his question and opened the elevator door. "Care to join me, Agent Li?" Syaoron eagerly trailed behind him and watched the elevator door close. The blue-eyed agent pressed the button labeled "five" and smirked. "You asked where this elevator goes?" Eriol grinned. Syaoron felt the elevator move downward. "Going down!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well now! I'm finally done with this chapter! I know, nothing's really happened and it's not THAT interesting..... yet! You'll learn more in the next chapter, and Syaoron and the prostitute might meet in the next chapter as well. It was a short chapter, but hard to type. "If You're Not The One" will be updated soon... it's a very long chapter, so...  
  
Much love!  
  
-Cher 


End file.
